Upon firing of a firearm there is a natural recoil which is a rearward force in response to the explosive charge propelling a slug or projectile (e.g., a bullet) through the barrel. There is also a natural muzzle jump in which the muzzle or forward end of the barrel is pushed upwardly in a sharp manner upon firing the firearm.
There have been prior attempts to reduce this recoil and muzzle jump in firearms. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 785,975; 2,484,998; 2,742,821; 2,842,024; 3,138,991; 3,714,727; 3,733,727; 3,808,943. Another modification is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,288.
There has not heretofore been provided, however, a muzzle brake system which effectively eliminates recoil and muzzle jump in firearms.